Casi Real
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Una vida aburrida, un pueblo aburrido.. Sakura Haruno percibía de manera distinta el rutinario paso de su existencia.. Más dentro de aquel monótono circulo pueblerino se escondía el gran misterio sin resolver entorno a la vieja Institución del lugar, lo que pondrá a prueba su escepticismo sobre las supersticiones en pleno siglo XXI y algo más...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de **Masashi Kishimoto**©

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el primer capitulo de mi Fic **_ CASI REAL_**©

**Casi Real**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El viejo Edificio Escolar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era una típica tarde nublada y lluviosa en la Ciudad de Konoha, de hecho, estábamos en pleno invierno, faltaba aproximadamente dos meses para que acabara el año escolar y como era de costumbre también era exactamente el tiempo en que comenzaban las festividades navideñas, y ya saben el resto.

Esta era la hora en que me retiraba del Instituto a mi casa, los días de mi vida eran tan aburridos y monótonos, nunca tenia nada emocionante salvo la vez que presencie una pelea de alumnos que por cierto fue emocionante. Son exactamente las 18:30 horas, llegaría puntualmente a las 18:45 horas si seguía a paso ligero, el sol marcaba el ocaso con esa intensa capa naranja rojiza que anunciaba la caída de la noche, era una preciosa vista desde el puente que conduce a un viejo edificio que alguna vez había sido la Academia Konoha, la habían mudado al nuevo recinto hace como 40 años, disque porque la estructura no era segura para los estudiantes, pero nunca me habían convencido esas excusas tan baratas, según mi abuela, allí habían muerto varios estudiantes después de que se realizara cierto ritual para aplacar la ira de nose qué dios, lo que para mi por supuesto me pareció una teoría completamente descabellada, me quedo con la versión de la 'Estructura Insegura' por tonta que sea, pero cosas de rituales y esas sandeces no me las creo, me quedaba observando por unos segundos el viejo establecimiento, y para serles sincera, no da tanto miedo como todos andan diciendo, me parece un lugar inhóspito, de seguro lleno de malezas por lo descuidado del lugar y por supuesto infestado de… bichos. ¡Qué horror!

Bueno, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estudiante del segundo año de preparatoria de la Academia Konoha, tengo 16 años de edad, soy hija de los Médicos de la Ciudad, profesión a la que me pienso dedicar una vez graduada, no porque ellos también lo sean, aclaro, solo es porque me gusta ayudar a la gente, volviendo al tema, mis padres nunca están, por lo que quedamos a cargo de mis abuelos maternos, digo 'quedamos' porque mi tía también esta con nosotros.

Ya llegue.. – dije acomodando mis zapatos en la entrada

Bienvenida querida..- me recibía mi abuela de manera cariñosa, a decir verdad, ella ha sido más como una madre que mi propia progenitora, no niego que no me hace falta nada pero si me dejaron sin lo más valioso que uno pueda desear, el calor de una verdadera familia.

Donde esta la tía Kaoruko y el abuelo.. – pregunte sin mucha curiosidad, de hecho, mi abuelo y yo no nos hablábamos demasiado y si es verdad que me llevaba bien con la tía, era alguien muy cercano a mi.

Kaoruko llevo a tu abuelo a una caminata al parque como ya es de costumbre, sabes que a el le gusta alimentar a los pájaros antes de que se ponga el sol, pronto estarán aquí- me respondió de manera dulce.

-Oh... Ya veo, perdona es que lo había olvidado.. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación, abuela..- dije mientras subía las escaleras a mi habitación, era hora de mi programa preferido y no quería perdérmelo.

Y así transcurría mi vida, rutinaria, en el pueblo casi no había nada divertido, excepto los tradicionales _**Bunkasai**_ de las Academias, oh, por cierto, se me olvido comentarles que como cada año nos había tocado hacer la 'Habitación del Horror' y algo me decía que debía innovar esa monótona costumbre de hacerlo en una habitación común, con adornos y disfraces mediocres, etc.

- Hagámoslo en el viejo edificio escolar.-propuse con voz firme a mi grupo.

- ¡Estás loca, Sakura!.- comenzó a protestar Ino como siempre.

- S-Sakura-san, ese lugar es demasiado peligroso, ya sabes lo que dicen, es inseguro, porque no lo h-hacemos aquí como cada año.- opino tímidamente Hinata.

-Y como nos ha ido cada año? Es peor conste pasa el tiempo, debemos innovarnos, y que mejor que el viejo edificio escolar!.- intente sonar segura para que se aprestaran.

-Concuerdo con Sakura-chan, el año pasado apenas tuvimos dos visitantes y fueron familiares suyos.. Fue una gran vergüenza en el balance de clase.- Apostando por mi idea.

Todos se miraban confundidos pero la opinión de Naruto surtió efecto, solo faltaba presentar la solicitud a la Dirección General e ir a explorar el Recinto.

-Es hora de irnos, nos vemos mañana para ir a verificar el lugar y si es apropiado- Exclame con una emoción interna inexplicable, por fin algo nuevo se haría.

- Espero que todo salga bien, porque si algo falla será tu culpa Sakura.- respondió Ino un tanto desafiante.

-Oye... Te aseguro que…- fui interrumpida por Naruto al momento.

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa Sakura-chan.- dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Oh.. Te lo agradezco Naruto pero prefiero ir sola, tal vez seria mejor que acompañaras a Hinata, su primo Neji-san ya se había retirado así que ella necesita más de compañía que yo.- dije sonriendo a una sonrojada Hinata.

-Es eso verdad Hinata?.- Exclamo Naruto.

-S-Si.. Pero no te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo puedo…- Decía entrecortadamente la peliazul.

-No se diga más Hinata, sólo déjamelo a mi, te acompañare.- Dijo tomando de la mano a la avergonzada chica de ojos perlados en medio de las risas de todos los presentes.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- Decía mientras me alejaba de ellos.

Por alguna razón me sentía extrañamente complacida, seria un año distinto, aunque fuese solo por el Festival Escolar, el frio calaba hondo en mis piernas, hacia un frio espeluznante, me detuve frente al edificio, y me sentí presa de una extraña curiosidad, mire mi reloj y eran apenas las 18:15 hoy nos habíamos retirado temprano por un anuncio del director, en realidad me importaba poco o nada el motivo. Comencé a avanzar pero volví a retroceder, qué era esa extraña sensación, como si hubiera algo dentro de ese lugar llamándome, tal situación me daba un poco de miedo, de repente el aire se detuvo y sentí un fugaz susurro en mi oído diciendo:

–Oye...-

Me eché a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tan rápido como me era posible, hasta que mis piernas me reclamaban que me detuviera, y así lo hice, frente a mi casa.. Estaba pasmada, pero intente no demostrarlo en mi cara.

Durante la cena me encontraba callada lo que motivo la curiosidad de mi tía.

-Sucede algo Sakura, no haz probado bocado..- se oía preocupada, y en verdad no quería que se preocupara en vano.

-Eh? No, estoy muy bien.. Solo que ya comí antes de venir y me perdí en pensamientos ya que pronto tendremos el Festival escolar y hay mucho trabajo.- disimule con una buena sonrisa.

-Oh... Me alegra que seas una chica dedicada en la escuela, Sakura, esfuérzate pero ya sabes que no me agrada que comas cosas a la hora de la cena.- Me reprendía dulcemente mi abuela mientras sorbía el té y me regalaba esa sonrisa tan relajante.

-Claro abuela! Disculpa, me retiro a mi habitación, tengo tarea... Buenas noches.- Besé en la mejilla a mis abuelos y tía, y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación, esa noche no pude pegar el ojo recordando ese suceso.

¡Llegas tarde, Sakura! – Me gritaba Ino mientras agitaba la mano, como podía tener tanta energía con este día tan helado.

- Lo siento..- Es lo que apenas pude articular, mis dientes castañeaban por el frio..-Tenia cosas que hacer..- Sonreí cansada.

Pareciera que no haz dormido bien Sakura-san.- Decía Hinata mientras inspeccionaba las enormes ojeras indisimulables que tenia.

Bien, dejen de hacer tantas preguntas y entremos que para eso vinimos.. ¡Vamos!.- Exclamo el hiperactivo de Naruto, el si que tenia muchas energías, es tan raro, pero bien.

Cruzamos el puente, el viento me cortaba la cara a la par que avanzábamos a la vieja instalación, como supuse estaba muy descuidada, constaba de 7 pisos, los muebles seguían intactos, bueno, no literalmente, me refiero a que no los tocaron de su sitio, los utensilios regulares de los limpiadores aun yacían en sus lugares, esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué no se llevarían las cosas al nuevo edificio?. Mientras los demás observaban el primer piso yo me aventure a los demás.

-En verdad estoy perpleja, esto es bastante espacioso.- murmuraba como niña pequeña.

Seguía con mi mini excursión por el lugar, en verdad esperaba algo más terrorífico, nosé, al estilo de una mansión abandonada, ya saben, con muchas telarañas y bichos. Seguí subiendo hasta que llegue al ultimo piso, decidí oficialmente que la 'Habitación del Horror' se haría en el segundo piso, era una verdadera tortura esas escaleras, esas si asustaban. La vista desde aquí era inmensa, el pueblo parecía un rompecabezas en miniatura, sin mencionar la preciosidad que esta ofrecía.

-Que hermosa vista..- Susurré fascinada mientras el helado viento acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Es en verdad hermosa…- se oyó un susurro al compás del ventarrón que resoplo en ese instante, pero la voz fue claramente audible.

-Oye Naruto, ya sal de ahí..- Dije intentando tomar la broma de forma divertida, pero nadie se mostró.

-Naruto, esto no es gracioso.. Sal..- Por un segundo me sentí igual que una serie de _Poltergeist_, decidí oficialmente que era hora de bajar,no quería arriesgarme a nada, no era que creía en esas cosas de lo sobrenatural ni nada, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para ir a las escaleras escuchaba rechinidos de puertas, de las sillas y apresure más mi paso, me tapé los oídos y decía para mis adentros

–_Es solo por lo viejo del lugar, si no hay nadie, nada de esto puede estar pasando, estoy estresada, es todo- _y cuando abrí los ojos todo se había detenido.

_¡Hahaha! Ves Sakura, todo se ha sido producto de tu imaginación.. Debes ser más racional niña!.- _Intentaba auto convencerme.

Bajé presurosa y todos se encontraban muy tranquilos observando, habían decidido que se realizaría en el segundo piso del lugar. Asentí algo desconcertada pero lo había disimulado muy bien, luego de eso regresamos cada uno a su casa.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lugar de sentir miedo, sentía mucha curiosidad, pero -_¿Qué rayos ha sido eso..? ¿Porqué yo? En verdad debía estar muy sobrecargada por el festival, tenia que ser eso.- _Me repetía sin cesar, había algo en ese lugar que estaba llamándome, algo que me producía una enorme atracción, pero no quería aceptarlo, me negaba a creer tal cosa, solo eran supersticiones.

Faltaba exactamente tres semanas para el Festival, y ha pasado una semana de aquel suceso, no había día en que no pensara en aquello, en que recordara esa voz, las imágenes se me revolvían en la cabeza y me sentía muy abrumada.. -_¿Qué debería hacer?- _Susurraba mientras miraba por la ventana, era ya muy de noche, casi las 23:00 horas. Por más que lo intentaba no podía borrarme esa escena de la cabeza -_¿Qué pasaría si en verdad algo estuviera llamándome? Pero.. ¿Porqué?.- _Estando aquí no lo podre entender.

Esperé pacientemente a que todos se durmieran profundamente y me levanté, me coloqué unos pantalones oscuros, mis botas de lana blanca, un abrigo y una bufanda color rosa bordadas con hojas verdes y me encaminé al sitio de mis tormentos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eche un vistazo a las inhóspitas instalaciones, puse mala cara y en un momento dude de haber salido de casa a esa hora, pero las ganas de buscar _respuestas_ eran mas fuertes, trague grueso y trate de mandar mi nerviosismo bien lejos. El vecindario parecía abandonado, no era para menos, qué loco saldría a estas horas a merodear en la calle y con el frío que hace...-_¡Sólo a un loco se le ocurriría!- _pensé irónicamente.

Cruce el puente y mientras más avanzaba, de alguna forma, sentía como si estuvieran mirándome, esto ya parecía una especie de película de terror, una en la que yo seria la _victima._ Sigilosamente me adentraba al oscuro edificio, subía las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido y era lo primero que hacia, me regañaba internamente por ser tan torpe, pero los pisos estaban un poco deshechos lo que provocaban crujidos, a cada paso que daba mi respiración se hacia más agitada, por instinto mire mi reloj y marcaban las 00:13 horas, lo que me hizo estremecer, era la hora en que los fantasmas salían de sus escondites o es lo que al menos decían los libros, bueno, es verdad que dije que no creía en las apariciones y esas cosas pero con los últimos acontecimientos me hicieron investigar un poco -_¡Bueno, no me juzguen! ¿En mi lugar hubieran hecho lo mismo' ¿no?.- _Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba en el ultimo piso.

-H-Hola... Quien está ahí…- Es lo que alcance a articular el frio y el _miedo_ empezaban a apoderarse de mi.

Pasaron unos minutos, en verdad no sentía nada, suspire un tanto decepcionada y decidí regresar a casa cuando advertí unos pasos acercarse, me congelé y esperé lo peor, cuando la presencia se detuvo justo detrás de mí, cerré los ojos y en ese mismo instante oí un _susurro:_

–_Hola.. Llamaste?..- _Dijo tranquila y despreocupada aquella ronca y masculina voz.

Voltee temerosa con los ojos aun cerrados dispuesta a echar el grito de mi vida, lentamente comencé a visualizar al dueño de aquella voz tan irresistible, quedé sorprendida ante tal visión, me encontré con que el _fantasma_ del _Viejo Edificio Escolar _era un bello joven de unos 17 o 18 años, piel nívea, cabello azabache, un fleco y mechones azulados le caían a los costados, poseía unos ojos negros, penetrantes y _vacios, _vestía un uniforme escolar bastante antiguo, pantalones negros, camisa blanca, un saco negro y unos zapatos blancos con el logo de '_Academia Privada Konoha', _no podía dejar de verlo, era tan hermoso, el estaba de pie observándome, luego todo pasó muy rápido, el ya se encontraba a centímetros mirándome a los ojos, parecía de esas películas salvajes, claro, una en la que el protagonista era un joven y guapo _Espectro._

El desconocido me habló calmadamente -_Hola.. Qué hace una chica sola en este lugar..- _sonrió y volvió a preguntar. - _¿Estás bien?.-_

Logré poner mis neuronas en automático y contestar;

-Sí, yo.. Solo he venido en busca de respuestas..- Dije algo atontada.

- ¿Respuestas? ¿A que?.- Pregunto aun con ese deje inturbable que tenia en su bella cara.

- Sentía.. Que algo me llamaba desde aquí… Yo... Quise ponerle fin a esta extraña sensación.. Pero, espera, que los fantasmas no eran seres repugnantes, que asustaban gente según cuentan?.- Pregunte bastante curiosa pero prudente.

Su expresión se torno divertida, soltó una pequeña sonrisa de lado y me respondió.-Las historias sobre nosotros es impresionante, pero acaso me ves como algo aterrador? Te doy miedo?.- Pregunto sin dejar de observarme.

-N-No... Pero... No esperaba esto.- Comenté.

-Es verdad, soy un _'fantasma' 'espectro' o 'alma en pena' _como quieras llamarle, pero puedo asegurarte que no ando por ahí asustando gente, es más, ni siquiera puedo salir de este lugar, estoy, como decirlo, en una especie de '_prisión'.- _Dijo mientras caminaba al balcón, el viento mecía suavemente sus mechones, y la luz de la luna le daba directo en la cara. .- Bien... Eres la primera persona que se acerca aquí y atiende a mi llamado... He estado llamando a alguien durante mucho tiempo, y en 40 años has sido la primera en venir.- Dijo con algo de nostalgia.

Me quede sorprendida ante tal declaración, bueno, ahora tengo en claro algunas cosas, un chico guapo estuvo llamando durante mucho tiempo y solo yo lo he oído... Debe ser algo así como el destino no?.. Por alguna razón me sentí un poco más tranquila.

-W-Wow… Es mucho tiempo... Y… Podrías al vez decirme tu nombre?.- Pregunté sin más.

-Sasuke Uchiha… Y tu?..- Dijo sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos, lo que me pareció de muy malos modales siendo que el me había llamado.

-Sakura Haruno, un gusto…- Dije con un puchero.

-El gusto es mío, Sakura…- Volteo mirándome a los ojos y el disgusto que me había provocado se desvaneció como humo.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya.. Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que mis abuelos despierten y no encuentren en mi habitación.- Dije con algo de prisa, vi que la expresión de Sasuke había cambiado con lo que dije, pero en verdad tenia que irme.

- Lo siento, fue un placer Sasuke-kun…- No quise dejarlo pero yo si estaba viva y tenia obligaciones.

-Está bien, adiós Sakura.- dijo de manera cortante como si le hubiera molestado, en un parpadeo ya no estaba frente a mis ojos, lo busqué con la mirada pero fue en vano, le prometí internamente que volvería y lo cumpliré.

Regrese a casa y para mi suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de que me había salido, me metí a mi habitación sigilosamente, le eché una mirada cómplice a la gata de mi abuela y me acosté sin más..

_-Con que… Uchiha Sasuke-kun eh…- _

_._

_._

_._

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana, era domingo y no tenia gran cosa que hacer en mi casa, mis abuelos y mi tía viajaron a casa del hermano de la abuela y pedí no ir, las reuniones entre ellos eran tan aburridas.

Apenas se fueron fui rápidamente a mi habitación, me coloque unos pantalones oscuros, mis botas tejidas en lana, un holgado abrigo de lana blanco y mi bufanda favorita color rosa, ese día no hacia demasiado frio como en los anteriores, prepare algo de comer y a paso ligero me dirigí al viejo edificio. Al llegar subí rápidamente las escaleras, y al llegar a la azotea ahí estaba él, mi corazón palpitaba al verlo, nunca me había pasado algo igual con ningún chico, error, lo que me pasaba, no era con un chico normal, sino con un.. _Fantasma._

-Sasuke-kun….- Lo salude al llegar, el me miró sorprendido, cómo que en verdad no se esperaba que yo regresara.

-Sakura...- Dijo con su bello rostro dirigido a mi..-Creí que no volverías, estaba seguro de qué..- Lo interrumpí.

-Es verdad que debía irme a casa pero eso no significaba que no regresaría.- Dije con una sonrisa intentando animarlo. Sonrió de lado y fue ahí cuando comenzamos a ser algo así como amigos.

Al principio creí que sólo venia aquí por lastima, pero conforme pasaban los días, me di cuenta de que no era asi, me sentía muy bien con el, era tanta la confianza y la calidez que me transmitía a pesar de ese frio carácter que… Oigan, estoy hablando como niña _enamorada… _No puede ser, díganme que no es lo que pienso que es…

_Me enamore del fantasma de Sasuke Uchiha…_

_._

_._

_._

¡Hoola! Bueno, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer proyecto.. Estoy muy emocionada por incursionar por primera vez en el mundo del FanFiction.. Les agradeceré sus preciosos Reviews que me ayudaran a crecer como escritora..

Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :3

_C'est la Vie~_

_Arrideverci~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

Esta historia es sin fines lucro y es completamente mía, no permito adaptaciones sin un permiso expreso, digamos **NO** al plagio de trabajos en FanFiction.

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi Fic :3 **CASI REAL ©**

Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin Hilo no hay Puntadas

Una semana pasó desde que conocí a Sasuke, y no había día en qué no fuera de visita al viejo edificio después de la escuela, no sabía cómo pero siempre tenía una excusa en puerta para mis abuelos, aunque me parecía incorrecto, lo hacía para ir a verlo y no me arrepentía...

El me parecía un chico sumamente retraído al principio y a menudo solía permanecer en silencio en medio de las platicas, no sabia nada sobre el, era experto en eludir preguntas muy intimas a lo concerniente con su vida pasada, o cuando lo acorralaba sencillamente daba vuelta la tortilla y terminaba yo contándole sobre mi vida, eso me hacia enfadar mucho, pero cuando me miraba, el fastidio se vaporizaba incluso olvidaba el motivo.

Faltaba una semana para el Festival Escolar, ese día me había tardado un poco organizando y preparando para los últimos detalles con Naruto y los demás pero eso no seria impedimento para ver a Sasuke, de sólo pensarlo el corazón me daba un vuelco,

―_Pero no porque esté enamorada de el, aclaro, es que.. Es muy guapo y cualquier chica de mi edad.. Ya saben.. Le suceden estas cosas… Y…_― en mi cara se había formado un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Al salir y despedirme de los demás fui rápidamente a la _Vieja Academia _subí las escaleras como una niña cuando deseaba ver a su ser más _Apreciado, _y ahí estaba el, impasible, con esa mirada tan intensa…

―Buenas Tardes, Sasuke-kun... ― sonreí estúpidamente. Lo sé, es lo que llaman idiotez espontanea.

― Buenas tardes, Sakura. ― Correspondiendo a mi saludo.

Así pasó un buen rato, el estaba muy distraído, distante, _frio.. _Este silencio me ponía muy nerviosa así que decidí romperlo..

― Sabes.. Los preparativos del Festival están muy cerca, espero que no te moleste el hecho de que lo hagamos aquí.. ― Traté sin éxito de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

― Porque habría de molestarme... ― dijo sin mucho interés.

― Sabes me gustaría que me ayudaras... Podrías hacerlo? ― Sonreí sorprendiéndolo... Oh, si señores, lo logré.

― Alguien cómo yo? No entiendo de qué manera podría hacerlo... ― Trató de sonar sereno pero fue evidente que mi invitación lo había tomado desarmado.

― Ya sabes... Es una habitación del _Horror, _se supone que debemos asustar gente, si tu nos ayudas haciendo algunos que otros trucos seremos un éxito. ―

Puse especial énfasis en la palabra éxito... ― _Es que señores... Nadie tiene algo tan inesperado como un fantasma de verdad, uno bien sexy claro... hay que aprovecharlo, bueno, no literalmente, pues, ustedes entienden no?_ ―

Sasuke me miró con una de sus sexys cejas alzadas, realmente espere que me mandara al diablo o se burlara de mi como en ocasiones lo hace pero..

― No me parece mala idea... Será divertido... Pero que ganaré yo a cambio, a fin de cuentas, es un trabajo y por _lógica_ debes _pagarme_. ― Dijo con una sonrisa _maliciosamente habil._

―Pues, pues.. ― Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder en ese mismo instante, acaso el estaba jugando conmigo ― _¡Maldito Sasuke...! ¡Tu...!..._ ― Trate de poner mis neuronas en calma, bueno, las que me quedaban porque el tonto se había encargado de quemar las otras.

― No puedo darte dinero, por obvias razones, y... Realmente nosé que ofrecerte... ― Dije con la esperanza de que desistiera tal vez de sus maléficos planes. ―_ ¡SI! Maléficos planes… Y no exagero..!_ ―

Sasuke quedo es silencio por un rato, me observó de pies a cabeza, mi cara cambió de pálida a rojo intenso cuando sentí su mirada escanear mi anatomía.

― Puede que tengas razón... ― Respondió.

― ¡Ves!... ― Asentí con entusiasmo.

― Pero ya sé que puedes darme a cambio... ― Dijo sonriendo con una autosuficiencia indignante. Adiós entusiasmo.

― Qué.. Cosa.. ― Dije tratando de no parecer indignada mientras de nuevo era escaneada de arriba-abajo por unos ojos intensos llenos de misterio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Faltaban 3 días para el _Bunkasai _y pasaron exactamente 3 días de la descabellada petición de Sasuke como '_paga' _ por sus _servicios_,

― _Maldito y sexy fantasma_.― dije con las mejillas cargadas de flujo sanguíneo que arremolinaban sin parar.

_Flash Back_

― _Ya sé que puedes darme a cambio.._ ― _Contesto Sasuke._

― _Que… Cosa…_― _Dije tratando de no parecer indignada._

― _Quédate conmigo esa noche… Cuando finalice el Festival Escolar… _― _Con una expresión seria y un tanto sugerente._

― _¿Queeeeeé? ¡P-Pero de verdad te haz vuelto loco!_ ― _Dije muy sorprendida, en verdad no lo esperaba, a mis cortos e inocentes 16 años de vida era la primera vez que me hacían una proposición tan.. tan.. LOCA!_

― _Es mi condición… Si te niegas, no cuentes conmigo…_― _Sonó muy firme. En verdad estaba negociando conmigo. Tragué bien grueso y comencé un debate interno, los PRO y los CONTRA de su propuesta, estaba a punto de negarme, pero una parte de mi ser en verdad quería estar con el, me puse seria y.._

― _E-Está bien.. Pero es s-sólo por gratitud.. N-No creas que es por otra cosa…_― _Mis palabras sonaron como un deletreo por culpa de mis nervios ¡Mierda!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Avergonzada iba a la Academia, resoplando sonrojada por los últimos sucesos por culpa del joven Sasuke ― _¡Diablos! En qué me he metido_―

Ingrese al salón mientras todos se encontraban hablando con gran entusiasmo de cómo seria el Festival entre otras cosas, y de repente comenzó a revolotear la frase de Sasuke en mi cabeza

»_Quédate conmigo esa noche… Cuando finalice el Festival Escolar« _

Sentía que mi rostro se tornaba en un incendio incontrolable y traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su loca propuesta, aunque ya la había aceptado.

Una vez acabada la clase, me retire parsimoniosamente a mi casa, decidí que hoy no iría a visitar a Sasuke, no es porque no lo deseara, sino porque en casa ya comenzaban a sospechar de mis pequeñas '_Tardanzas Post Escuela', _quería verlo, pero por unos días debía retomar mis hábitos rutinarios y disipar las sospechas sobre mis diarias escapaditas junto a Sasuke, lo extrañaría, pero es preferible alejarme por un corto periodo a que me descubrieran y me prohibieran volver, sólo debo explicárselo, y entenderá.. O es lo que yo espero…

― Ya llegué…― dije intentando llamar la atención.

― Oh, Sakura.. Esto si que es inusual.. Ya no tenias que quedarte después de clases a organizar? ― Pregunto mi abuela extrañada pero notaba en su mirada la alegría que esto le producía, ya que había sacrificado las cenas familiares por compartir el tiempo con Sasuke, me sentía un tanto culpable, pero más era mi deseo de estar con aquel que estuvo rodeado por soledad por 40 años.

― Dejé a cargo de otros compañeros, abuela… No es justo que lo haga todo yo, así que me tome in respiro.. Está lista la cena?. ― Contesté serenamente.

― Claro, querida, sólo te esperábamos a ti. ― Respondió pasando a la mesa.

Ya en mi habitación, me sentía culpable sin antes avisar a Sasuke de mi decisión, fue cuando el ruido del pomo de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

― Sakura, puedo?.. ― Dijo asomándose por la orilla de la puerta.

― Sí, Tía, adelante― dije mientras me enderezaba en la cama, por alguna razón tenia una mirada un tanto inquisidora, lo que me pareció extraño.

― Cómo te ha estado yendo en la escuela, Sakura? ― Pregunto extrañamente tranquila.

― Pues bastante bien, no entiendo el porqué de la pregunta, siempre haz confiado en mi, tía. ― Contesté algo confundida.

― Es simple curiosidad, últimamente haz estado muy distante, sólo por eso me acerqué, descansa y perdóname― dijo mientras desaparecía tras la puerta, a veces es tan extraña, me pregunto si sospecharía algo, tendré que ser más cuidadosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡El gran día llegó!

―_No tanto para mi, ya sabrán el porqué_.. ―

Continuo, Sasuke acepto de mala gana el hecho de qué no iba a verlo por unos días, y aunque le explique muy bien mi situación y lograra que asumiera la realidad, lo hizo, a regañadientes, parecía un niño pequeño preguntando cuanto tiempo duraría mi decisión, pero bien, siguiendo con lo del Bunkasai, en el pueblo todo es fiesta y algarabía, me encontraba en la vieja instalación con mis otros compañeros armando lo que seria la '_habitación del horror'_ Sasuke se quedaba mirando y nadie se percataba de su presencia, me solía hablar y embromarme delante de los demás para que me tomaran por loca, por momentos volaron unos pequeños objetos asesinos hacia su dirección, de mi parte, y solía olvidar que el era un fantasma y que nada le haría daño lo que obviamente provocaba la máxima diversión para el gracias a mi.. ¡Qué ironía!

El salón que escogimos pertenecía ala clase 2-B en aquel entonces, habíamos tapado todas las ventanas con periódicos y papeles oscuros,, ya que el espacio era amplio nos dio cabida para algunos objetos y tenuemente iluminado por luces de neón, Sasuke dijo que usaría el espejo para hacer su '_Trabajo' _por alguna razón me resultaba un tanto tedioso verlo con aquella sonrisa de '_I'm Winner'._

Bueno, volviendo al tema, todos habían escogido disfraces maravillosos, Hinata era la muy conocida 'Llorona' pero para serlo se veía muy bien, Naruto era el Conde Drácula, si como leyeron compañeros, un Conde Drácula RUBIO, Ino vestía de bruja, aunque no le gustó la idea aceptó.

No nos habíamos equivocado con la innovación, para ser el primer día hubo una concurrencia masiva de estudiantes y personas ajenas a la Academia (familiares, etc), además de que salían despavoridos de la habitación, ya saben gracias a quién, internamente me sentí tan orgullosa de el..

― Hola.. Disculpe, podemos ingresar a la habitación.. ― Preguntó una voz bastante cálida e irresistible, era casi la misma sensación cuando escuché a Sasuke por primera vez.

― Sí, claro.. Podría darme su nombre por favor. ― Respondí con una sonrisa restando importancia a lo ultimo.

El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora y sensual, y cuando oí su nombre fue como si recibiera descarga eléctrica repentina.

― Claro.. Mi nombre es.. _Uchiha Itachi…_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Holaa! :3 ¡De vuelta! _

_Hasta que hice aparecer al bello Itachi, les confieso que al principio quise un ItaSaku pero el carácter suyo no iba con el trama de mi historia ni con la idea a proyectar, para la próxima haré uno bien cargado de Lemon.. hahaha –es broma- DD: !_

_Tuve como inspiración para este Cap los temas de Seven Oops 'Ai no Kotoba' y Aqua Timez 'Ayumi' ¡Escúchenlos! Se los recomiendo (^w^)_

_Estaré cargando conjuntamente con el Capitulo 3, me esmeré en terminarlo para que se quedaran con las dudas y sufrieran muahaha ;)_

_No será muy largo este primer trabajo ya que estuve pensando en otros proyectos para lanzarlos a la opinión pública, agradezco a mis primeros Visitantes, Luana Marybell Nogarit y Nancyclaudinec __ Espero no fallarles.._

_¡Gracias! Y nos estaremos encontrando en el otro Cap.. __n_n_

_¡Dewa Matta! →_

_Sasuke & Sakura .. The War is for Lovers ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

Esta historia es sin fines lucro y es completamente mía, no permito adaptaciones sin un permiso expreso, digamos **NO** al plagio de trabajos en FanFiction.

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi Fic :3 **CASI REAL ©**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Ilusiones sin Cristalizar

Me había quedado completamente paralizada al oír su nombre, debía ser una gran coincidencia, si, una gran coincidencia, un mal juego del destino o quizá no..

― Disculpe.. Señorita.. Me está escuchando? ― Insistía el ante mi sorpresa, el se había acercado lo suficiente como para percibir su aromática y masculina colonia, desperté en un instante y casi robotizada comencé a recitar las líneas que había estado expresando para recibir a los visitantes.

― Oh, disculpe, ¡Claro! Pasen, y disfruten su estadía dentro. ― Lo hice con una reverencia. En verdad debí haberme visto ridícula, lo había observado de cerca, era muy parecido a Sasuke para ser sincera, tenia el cabello negro, largo, sostenido por una coleta, dos mechones caían graciosamente a cada lado de su rostro, tenia unos ojos un poco más rasgados, negros, intensos, la piel blanca pero no tanto como la de Sasuke, quizá un pariente lejano será.. Se lo preguntaría al acabar hoy...

― ¡Buen Trabajo! Recaudamos mucho, tuvimos mucho éxito a pesar de que no dábamos tanto miedo vestidos así. ― Decía Ino.

― Eso no importa Ino, lo que cuenta es que nuestro primer día fue un éxito, mañana debemos dar lo mejor ya que es el día final- dije tratando de no apaciguar sospechas.

― Sakura tiene razón, bueno, recojamos todo para volver a usarlo mañana ― dijo Hinata con una voz apenas audible.

― O-Oigan.. Yo lo recogeré todo, si? ― Traté de persuadir al grupo sin éxito.

― No, Sakura-chan, es tarde y no deberías quedarte sola, yo lo recojo todo, vayan tranquilas a casa. ― decía Naruto impasible, no podía refutar eso ya que sospecharían y querrían quedarse a averiguar lo que sea, Sasuke me observaba y me lanzo una mirada cálida, como entendiendo la situación, eso me tranquilizo y fui a casa.

De camino a casa me puse a pensar sobre aquel chico, Uchiha Itachi, me preguntaba si eran algo más, perdí mi oportunidad de platicárselo a Sasuke, aunque, el había entrado a la habitación, de seguro se vieron, porque siempre quedo fuera de lo emocionante, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para preguntárselo personalmente, por supuesto, tendría que levantarme mas temprano para así tener un poco de tiempo a solas con el..

― _Eh… A solas... No, que demonios estoy diciendo... _― Maldecía internamente.

Ya en casa cene habitualmente con las constantes preguntaderas de mi abuela y tía sobre como me fue en el Festival y si había conocido _'algún chico' _

― _Si supieran…_― Comencé a reír en voz baja.

Subí a mi habitación, tome una necesitada ducha caliente, y me relaje como hace tiempo no lo hacia, a pesar de que el frío era húmedo e intenso eso no me impidió disfrutar del aire que se colaba por la ventana semi-abierta, me calaba hondo, pero deseaba sentirme viva, de qué lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, al final sonreí y me tire a mi cama, Sasuke es real, bueno, _CASI REAL _, y lo que estaba brotando en mi interior también era autentico pero no estaba bien, esto no podría prosperar, y no quería admitirlo pero _dolía.._

.

.

.

.

Es el segundo día del Bunkasai, y el último, cómo dije me levante un poco más temprano, me vestí, porque saben este día me tocaba reemplazar a Ino en la Habitación, yo sería una especie enfermera deforme, esas que salen en las películas de terror, el uniforme me iba muy al cuerpo, medias finas, zapatos de chatitas blancas y el sombrerillo, vi a Sasuke y no pude evitar abrazarlo, el me miró como si para el fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, claro, seguro para el.

― ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! .- Saludé animadamente.

― Buenos días, Sakura.. Sigues siendo tan ruidosa como siempre. ― Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, estaba disfrutando viendo mi cara y no precisamente con la sonrisa, pero que más da, le haría hablar sobre el tal _Uchiha Itachi._

― A lo que he venido, Oye, Sasu…― Fui inmediatamente interrumpida por Ino, que por alguna razón también llego temprano, quería golpearla pero…

― ¿Sasu? ¿Qué o Quién es Sasu, Sakura? . ― Pregunto con una mirada inquisidora.

― Sasu, me pareció que allí decía la palabra Sasu es todo, Oye, Ino, no vengas así de la nada, tremendo susto me pegaste. ― Trate de sonar ofendida y disipar su duda.

― Oh... Perdona Sakura, continuemos con los detalles antes de que los demás lleguen. ― Dijo tomando los adornos y comenzando a colocarlos, miré a Sasuke y el se encontraba sentado entreteniéndose con la lámpara de neón, proseguí con la tarea de organizar hasta que llegaron los otros y dimos apertura al ultimo día de la Habitación del Horror y del Bunkasai, el día transcurrió sin más, la concurrencia fue doblemente mayor que el día anterior, al final, todos fueron alrededor de la gran fogata, Sasuke me lanzó una mirada cómplice y el sonrojo se hizo sumamente evidente, el lo noto y sonrío divertido lo que fue indignantemente vergonzoso y le lance unas cuantas maldiciones antes de escapar de mis compañeros de clases e ir al ultimo piso, de seguro me buscaron como locos y se enfadaran, pero esta noche es sólo para el.. Y como lo supuse el se encontraba ahí esperándome, me acerque a pasos lentos, la seguridad que me transmitía era tanta que por un instante no me importo que todos estuvieran buscándome... Sólo me deje guiar por el..

― Señorita Haruno, aceptaría bailar conmigo.. ― Me dijo y extendió su mano hacia mi.

― Claro…― Tomé su mano y comenzamos a movernos al son de la música, nunca había sentido algo así, seguí su ritmo, no era tan mal bailarín, el me observaba con detenimiento, en verdad me sentí desnuda con ante su mirada fija, de pronto sentí un abrazo, tan cálido, tierno, fue una oleada de sentimientos encontrados…

― Sasuke…― Susurré.

― No digas nada… Gracias, Sakura…― Dijo tomando mi barbilla, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke me estaba besando.. Mi primer beso, me lo estaba dando el… Al principio, fue doloroso, con urgencia, como si se estuviese conteniendo, luego fue más dulce, apasionado, no podía seguirle el ritmo, al parecer se dio cuenta y fue más lento, y lo disfruté, en un momento dado, dije lo que no debía haber dicho, el momento empujó a mi corazón, y el a mi boca a decir..

― Te amo, Sasuke-kun…― dije con lágrimas.. Lo miré y el estaba sorprendido, tomé eso como una señal y saqué conclusiones tan rápidas.

― Sa…― Intentó hablar pero mi desesperación fue mayor, no quería oír su rechazo, no iba a poder soportarlo, no estaba preparada para eso.

― Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… Lo siento… Adiós. ― Dije luego para echarme a correr tan rápido como pude, me detuve en un parque, busqué el lugar más alejado en donde zambullirme en mi tristeza.

― _Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, esa no fue mi intención, no quise arruinarlo todo, pero esto no puede ser.. Aunque me rechazaras estarías en lo correcto, yo estoy viva y tu… Tu.. estás muerto… No puedo amarte.. Debo alejarme de ti._ ― En ese momento una mano puesta en mi hombro me sacó de lo más profundo de mis pensamientos, al voltear me sorprendió lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, era Uchiha Itachi.

_Ese día, fue el comienzo de una estrecha amistad… Tan loco cómo suena, pero aquél hombre me ofreció su mano cuando yo más sola me sentía, no podía olvidar eso.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El festival escolar había tenido su lugar hace exactamente tres semanas, desde ese entonces no volví a ver a Sasuke, creía que era lo mejor, en una semana sería Navidad y me sentía vacía, lo extrañaba, pero no podía ignorar la realidad, estaba enamorada de el, y eso estaba mal, no puedes enamorarte de algo que no tiene vida, algo que jamás podrás tener… Lo amaba, pero eso no bastaba para que funcionara…

Y con este pensamiento seguía mi camino a casa, pasé al costado del viejo edificio, estuve tentada a mirar a la azotea pero me tragué las ganas, sabía que el me estaba observando, lo sentía, no había que ser demasiado lista para saberlo, contuve las lágrimas y salí de ahí, cuando visualice a lo lejos a Itachi, levanté la mano pero no me vió.. Qué extraño, iba en dirección al Hospital de Konoha, el no me había comentado que tenia a algún familiar o conocido hospitalizado.. Decidí seguirlo.

Esto está mal, seguir a una persona es de muy malos modales, pero nunca me caracterice por reprimir mi curiosidad, fuimos al ultimo piso y se perdió tras la puerta del ultimo pasillo… Me resultaba sumamente extraño que fuese de manera sigilosa, como si ocultara algo, esperé pacientemente a que el se fuera para poder adentrarme a la habitación del enfermo... Me deslice pausadamente entre las sombras, al estilo _James Bond, _bueno, no tanto, pero similar, ya qué el pasillo estaba apenas iluminado como si escondieran algo, lo que por supuesto aumentó mi curiosidad.. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y tragué grueso, la abrí lentamente, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarme y claro de ser pillada en el cuarto de alguien que no era familiar mío y mucho más por no tener autorización, por alguna razón mi corazón palpitaba como si fuese a salirme del pecho, grande fue mi sorpresa y susto cuando visualicé a la persona que yacía en aquella cama en un profundo estado de coma...

_Era… Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyaa~ Holaa! Dos Capítulos de un tirón merezco ¿Reviews o Tomatazos?, espero que no les esté aburriendo D: Traté de hacer lo menos cursi posible pero creo que fallé u_u Bueno, pero es lo que le da algo de originalidad no :D Ok, no u.u_

_Me costó inyectarle un poco de drama al Fic, pero ya ustedes me dirán si está bien o no, quizá algunas preguntas ya surgieron, pero todo a su tiempo mis buenos lectores._

_Gracias a una canción en particular pude inspirarme y poder estar algo maricona para escribir este capitulo en particular, es el Réquiem de Nao Hiiragi, lo encontrarán también como el Sad Soundtrack de Tasogare Otome X Amnesia._

_Bueno, sin nada más que agregar me despido, prontamente estaré subiendo el siguiente Cap, y ya estamos cerca del final ;D !_

_¡Arigato minna!_

_¡Dewa Matta!_

_Sasuke & Sakura .. The War is for Lovers ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

Esta historia es completamente mía y no permito su adaptación sin un permiso expreso, digamos **NO **al plagio de trabajos en FanFiction.

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic :3

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Desolación

― Sasuke... Tu… ― Susurraba entrecortadamente, las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar mientras me acercaba lentamente al lugar donde yacía su indefenso cuerpo, no entendía nada, el había dicho que estaba en el edificio por 40 años, pero estaba aquí, postrado, confinado a un hospital, las interrogantes hacían eco en mi cabeza, pero por otro lado sentía una alegría indescriptible, Sasuke estaba _VIVO_, pero unos pasos me sacaron de ese estado, me oculté debajo de la cama, ya qué no había nada más de tamaño en la habitación salvo instrumentos médicos muy básicos, los necesarios para _mantener con vida a una persona._

― Es una lastima que alguien tan joven se encuentre en esta situación, no lo cree Tsunade-sama. ― Comentaba la enfermera con un pequeño tono pesaroso.

― Sí, pero no es para menos, los golpes que había recibido eran de considerable gravedad en especial la contusión en la superficie del cráneo, debemos estar agradecidos que aun continúe con vida, aunque sea de esta manera. ― contesto la jefa de médicos.

― Pero han pasado 6 años desde su accidente y no ha dado siquiera una señal de vida, tengo entendido que sus familiares han decidido cortar las sondas que lo mantienen respirando, ¿no es así? ― Preguntó ella.

Estuvo 6 largos años en ese estado, pero cómo es qué pasó, esto va más allá de mi entendimiento, Itachi jamás me dijo que tenia hermanos o primos, incluso dijo que era hijo _único _acaso el..? Iban a desconectarlo?

― _No... No puede ser… Esto tiene que ser una broma... Porque ahora? Cuando finalmente sé que no estás muerto, ahora que tu… No puedo permitir que te hagan esto… Tú no lo sabes, tú crees estar muerto… La escéptica Sakura tendrá que despertar ante esto que no tiene lógica, aunque enloquezca, no permitiré que de verdad __**mueras**__, no mientras yo siga __**viva**__…!._― Pensé entre lagrimas, vaya, no puedo creer que yo este haciendo esto…

― Así es, Shizune, Sasuke será desconectado después de Navidad, así lo ha dispuesto su señor padre, debemos estar preparados. ― Finalizó la plática.

― Sí. ― Dijo firme la enfermera.

Una vez que los pasos desaparecieron en el pasillo salí lentamente de mi escondite, miré fijamente a Sasuke, acaricié suavemente su mejilla, internamente esperando que despertara, sabia que eso seria imposible, llevaba 6 años así, no sabía que hacer, la desesperación lentamente comenzó a invadirme, la mente se me quedaba en blanco.

― No dejaré que mueras, lo prometo... Si tú mueres... Yo... _Moriré contigo._ ― Susurré a su oído y con estas palabras besé su frente, salí de su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada.

― _Volveré, Sasuke-kun…_―

.

.

.

Desolada me encontraba frente al hospital, me di cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo, lentamente retomé mi camino, pensando en lo que debería hacer.

― _Ir con Sasuke-kun y decirle… Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo.. ¿Me mintió? No, seguro no lo sabe… _― Cuando de repente se me iluminó la mente.

― _Ya sé lo que debo hacer…_― pensé muy firme.

Comencé a correr camino opuesto, hasta que di con mi destino, la _Casa Uchiha._

Toqué la puerta y me atendió una mujer sumamente bonita y físicamente muy parecida a Sasuke, tenia el cabello largo, negro, unos graciosos ojos que transmitían mucha ternura, iba vestida de forma muy hogareña y a lo lejos visualice a Itachi, pero el no me vio.

― Disculpe esta es... La casa de… Sasuke Uchiha? ― Pregunté un tanto temerosa de su reacción, y definitivamente no me equivoqué, la expresión de la mujer cambió en unos segundos de amable a muy sorprendida, estaba preparada para ser corrida a patadas de la casa.

― Cómo sabes de Sasuke? En el pueblo se aseguraron de borrar la memoria de mi hijo, nadie lo _recuerda _nadie sabe de su _existencia._ ― Contestó de forma muy afligida, denotaba un profundo dolor en su rostro, en verdad me tocó el corazón. Pero, como decirle que su hijo es un fantasma que me habló y luego.. Es una locura! Debía inventarme algo pronto.

― Por favor, no se alarme, no tengo malas intenciones, sabe... Mi tía me lo confesó cuando le dije que había encontrado su nombre escrito en una de las paredes del viejo edificio y… Perdone usted, me he enterado que el no está muerto y…― Las palabras desaparecieron, me quedé petrificada a ver al hombre que salió y mirarme con furia escuchando lo que decía.

― _¡Dios mío! Es humano acaso.. Espero y no vaya a matarme._ ― Pensé.

― Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, tu tía es una persona imprudente, no debió decirte esas sandeces, mi hijo está muerto. ― Soltó con toda fiereza.

Realmente sentí como el enojo invadía cada parte de mi ser, me arrepentía por haber involucrado a mi tía en esto, pero ya me las arreglaría con ella, además;

― ¡Sasuke no está muerto! ¡Está en coma en el hospital! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ― Refuté con ira. ―_Si señores, ésa soy yo enojada, con E mayúscula_―

―¡Como sabes eso! Sólo los médicos y nuestra familia saben de Sasuke en el hospital! Cómo lo sabes! Contesta. ― Dijo tomando de mi brazo. No me esperaba eso. ―_¡Mierda! Si señores, mi idiotez es insuperable!_ ―

― ¡Suélteme! Lo descubrí y punto, además de que estoy dispuesta a salvar a Sasuke, deme tan solo una oportunidad de hacerlo!. ― Lo manifesté claramente, ante mi sorpresa soltó una risa despectiva hacia mi persona ―_¡Que se cree!_ ―

― Y qué es lo que una chiquilla cómo tu haría por alguien que no ha movido un solo musculo durante 6 años. ― Dijo tomándome desprevenida. Es verdad que es lo que alguien como podría hacer por el, bajé la cabeza..

―Será mejor que regreses a tu casa y no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben… Tu no podrás hacer nada respec….― Lo interrumpí ante la mirada atónita de ambos.

― Haré algo por el, lo regresaré, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, no lo desconecte aún... Se lo ruego. ― Realmente me sentía avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaba armando, mis mejillas mejor dicho mi rostro era una bola de fuego incesante, y estuve tentada a echarme a correr tan lejos como me fuere posible y luego escuché un suspiro y lo siguiente fue como una daga en el pecho.

― La desconexión se dará como esta estipulado, sin cambios. ― Dijo inturbable, luego dio un portazo delante de mis narices.

_Estaba perdida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hoolaa! Aquí estoy con el cuarto capitulo muy cortito por cierto pero tenia que darle algo de emoción no me nieguen eso D; .. ¡Oh!.. Qué pasara con Sasuke? Qué hará Sakura?.._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos?_

_Definitivamente será en el próximo capitulo _

_Para suerte suya, me esmeré muchísimo en terminar dos caps más de un tirón, estaba tan inspirada ; D _

_¡Sufre Sakura! Pero Sasuke también ha estado sufriendo su soledad u_u ¡Soy una reverenda Witch! 3;)_

_El réquiem de Nao Hiiragi fue tan provechoso para este y el siguiente capitulo *w* ! _

_Nancyclaudinec Gracias por estar pendiente, espero que no les decepcione.._

_¡Nos vemos! :3_

_Sasuke & Sakura, The War is For Lovers ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**©

Sin nada más que acotar, ¡Disfruten la lectura! :3

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A little hope screams for you in the Abyss

.

.

.

Permanecí en la puerta durante un largo rato, la impresión fue tanta que aún no podía reaccionar, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, qué podía hacer en una situación así, hablarlo con mi familia tal vez;

» _Cómo sabes de Sasuke? En el pueblo se aseguraron de borrar la memoria de mi hijo, nadie lo recuerda nadie sabe de su existencia. «_

Fue eso lo que ahora me detuvo sobre tomar aquella acción, y lo que menos quería eran más problemas, ya suficientes con no poder resolver este, comencé a caminar raudamente, no sabia a donde pero algo se me ocurriri….

― Sakura... Espera... ― Oí una voz familiar llamándome, voltee y era nada menos que Itachi, lo miré fijamente, molesta por supuesto, ― _Que esperaban! Me oculto la existencia de Sasuke! Y agregándole que no salió a defenderme de su padre! Doble penalización!_ ―

― Qué quieres…― Respondí secamente. El me miró fijamente a los ojos, noté en sus ojos un poco de arrepentimiento, pero eso no era suficiente.

― Disculpa a mi padre, es qué, en verdad no esperábamos que alguien ajeno a nosotros supiera sobre mi _hermano menor._ ― Contestó.

― ¿Hermano menor? Así que Sasuke es tu hermano pequeño? ¿Y porqué tu padre lo trata como si el estuviese muerto? ― inquirí con molestia.

― Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestra vida, Sakura.. No creo que debas saber esto, en primera, no sé como sabes sobre el, esto es muy extraño. ― Dijo con suma extrañeza. Realmente como iba a decírselo, no me creería, simplemente era ilógico, me tomaría por loca, pero decidí contárselo, ya no me guardaría esto por más tiempo, aun si se burlara, si me tildara de demente, se lo diría.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 19:31 horas, caminaba lentamente, los copos de nieve caían con suavidad humedeciendo mi cabello, me paré frente al viejo edificio, sostenía fuertemente una _pequeña cadenilla_ en mi pecho;

_Flash Back_

― _Te lo diré, Itachi..._ ― _Suspire fuertemente._

― _Está bien._ ― _Sonó firme._

― _Conocí a Sasuke hace aproximadamente 2 meses, en la azotea de aquel viejo edificio, por alguna razón el es el espectro de ese lugar, cosa que no entiendo porque se supone que los fantasmas son almas de personas 'muertas' no de aquellos que están en coma.- Solté. Al fin lo había liberado de mi pecho. Itachi me contemplo sorprendido, no era para menos, sin duda la platica haría pensar a cualquiera que estaba en un estado 'poco confiable' ya entenderán a lo que me refiero, esperé pacientemente a que me tratara de loca pero eso jamás pasó._

― _Así que eso resultó, en verdad no ha salido como ellos han querido_― _Susurró por lo bajo._

―_Que haz dicho?_ ― _Pregunte curiosa._

― _Cuando Sasuke tenia 11 años se adentró al viejo edificio buscando al gato que yo le había dicho que atrapara, durante estos 6 años me he sentido muy culpable sabes.._ ―

_Susurró afligido. Trague grueso para decirle que continuara._

― _Luego... Qué sucedió..._ ― _Dije._

― _Sasuke resbaló y cayó desde el primer piso, quedó inconsciente hasta hoy día, por supuesto que yo he descartado esa teoría, lo suyo no fue un accidente._ ― _Contestó visiblemente consternado._

― _Pero... Porqué Sasuke cree que ha estado atrapado en el edificio por 40 años, el me lo ha dicho!_ _Como que_ _no ha sido accidente, a qué te refieres?_― _Dije despertándolo de sus pensamientos._

― _40 años dices? Quizá fue por el trabajo de aquella pitonisa, sabes, cuando llegamos a este pueblos hace10 años, no hemos sido bien vistos en el pueblo, somos los últimos sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha, anteriormente nuestra familia se dedicaba al servicio militar, y mi padre es un oficial retirado, eso nos ha traído mala fama y creen que estamos 'malditos' , intentaron ahuyentarnos de muchas formas, no lo lograron, pero creo que los ancianos de la corte tomaron la decisión de ocultar a Sasuke para preservar la 'paz' de Konoha, mi padre aceptó el trato con tal de mantenernos alejados del desprecio del pueblo..._ ― _Lo detuve. _

― _¡Qué crueldad! ¡Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada ni ustedes! ¡Qué demonios es esto! Oigan esto ya va más allá de todo entendimiento, pitonisa? No se supone que las pitonisas son las que hacen encargos de magia negra? ¡Irracional! ¡Yo no creo en la magia! Hasta hoy, hace 2 meses mi vida dejó de ser racional, mi vida ha tenido un giro de 180° totalmente descabellado._ ― _Dije._

― _Lo sé... Pero me alegra que el haya contactado con alguien, yo había recurrido con la misma pitonisa e intenté traerlo a de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero sólo podía hacerlo quien escuchara su llamado, ósea que, Sakura, tu eres la única que puede despertarlo._ ― _Dijo tomándome de los hombros, devolviéndome un grito de esperanza, yo podía, y lo intentaría._

― _Haré lo que pueda._ ― _Sonreí como tonta esperanzada._

― _Toma... Esto te servirá_― _Dijo extendiendo la mano, la cual portaba una hermosa cadenilla con un dije en forma de abanico._

― _Esto es…_― _Susurré mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos._

― _Es lo que Sasuke más apreciaba, se lo dio mi abuela antes de morir, es una gran reliquia del Clan Uchiha y el lo atesora con su vida. Debes dárselo._ ― _Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y se marchó._

_Fin Flash Back_

Junté todo el coraje que tenía y caminé hacia el edificio, cuando de repente fui detenida por unas voces muy familiares;

― Sakura! Que haces en un lugar tan deshabitado a estas horas. Ayúdame, por favor. ― Decía mi tía cargando unas bolsas del mandado. Menuda suerte la mía, guardé el pequeño collar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y lo siguiente fue ayudarla a cargar las bolsas e ir de vuelta a casa.

― Venia de la casa de Ino, es qué de verdad la extrañaba y quería charlar con ella y ya ves se nos hizo muy tarde. ― Fingí una sonrisa picarona a lo que mi tía cayo. Desde cuando era tan buena mentirosa.

― Ya veo, las interminables platicas de chicas, yo también era así y tu abuela solía regañarme bastante. ― Comentaba risueña mientras caminábamos más a prisa ya que la nieve empezaba a caer con más fuerza.

Ya en la casa mis abuelos y la tía Kaoruko se entretenían colocando los adornos navideños, a mi no me gustaba tanto porque la Navidad no significa nada para mi, ya que se supone que en ella se destaca la importancia de la _'unión de la familia' _cosa que aquí no sucede, excepto por mis abuelos y mi tía que son el reemplazo de mi supuesta verdadera familia.

Saque el pequeño collarín de mi bolsillo y lo sostuve un buen rato bajo mi atenta mirada.

― _Hoy no pude ir junto a ti, mañana si o si lo haré… _― Pensé mientras bajaba al llamado de mi abuela y guardaba el collarín en la cajuela de mi escritorio.

.

.

.

.

Es 24 de Diciembre, exactamente las 21:00 horas, se preguntarán porqué, pues, desde que me levante no me habían dejado respirar con las preparaciones y organizando cada detalle, ya me encontraba vestida, llevaba un vestido rojo cerca de las rodillas, medias finas negras, unos botines rojos y un abrigo de lana verde oscuro que me llegaba a las rodillas _'regalo de mis padres por estar ausentes debido a un viaje de capacitación al exterior' _¡Patrañas!

Mis abuelos habían invitado a los vecinos, entre ellos a mi amiga Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten y a la familia de Naruto, hacía poco me había enterado de qué ya había dos parejitas formadas en nuestro grupo, Naruto y Hinata habían formalizado su noviazgo, no me sorprendió, ambos son tal para cual, Para el hiperactivo rubio nadie mejor que la dulce Hinata, levanté una ceja por lo lerdo que había sonado y por supuesto, la popular Ino con uno de los chicos más populares de la Academia Sai Furukawa, otra pareja que no me sorprende para nada, ya desde hacia tiempo había una especie de hilo rojo formado entre ellos, la única perdida soy yo…

Mientras todos estaban disfrutando de la pequeña recepción en mi casa yo me encontraba impaciente por ir junto a Sasuke, no quería admitirlo pero estaba a punto de hacer volar mis delicados tacones rojos y echarme a correr por la calle a buscarlo, me sonrojé bastante, hace exactamente 2 meses hubiese considerado esto una verdadera locura.

― _No puedo creerlo Sakura Haruno, ésta eres tú? Que ha hecho ese maldito fantasma en ti? Pero ya no hay marcha atrás._ ― Sonreí internamente.

Dieron las 00:00 horas, comenzaron los abrazos y felicitaciones a diestra y siniestra, en un descuido de todos salí de la casa corriendo, con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, tropecé en medio de mi estrepitosa huida, me quité los zapatos, a pesar de que el frio suelo calaba hondo en mis pies no me importó, sólo quería verlo, llegué a mi destino, subí rápidamente las escaleras, soltando mis zapatos en el proceso y ahí estaba él, con esa mirada intensa, contuve las ganas de saltarle encima por la falta que me había hecho durante todo ese tiempo…

― Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun. ― Dije con una gran sonrisa.

― Feliz Navidad, Sa…― Lo interrumpí casi al instante con un beso, desesperado, no me importaba si no correspondiera, lo amaba, y en ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar,. Sorpresivamente Sasuke correspondió, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, fue un beso, con _amor, _y por primera vez no fue _doloroso ni lastimero_, fue lo contrario, _dulce, tierno, _con un extraño deseo de no querer separarnos, al terminar, lo miré fijamente;

― No haz cambiado, tus malos modales te delatan, como por ejemplo no dejar terminar a alguien su frase, pequeña _molestia._ ― Dijo para luego abrazarme con fuerza, reí ante su regaño, lo había extrañado demasiado, cómo fue que había sucedido, correspondí el abrazo, no quería soltarlo;

― Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. ― Dije picaronamente.

― Te fuiste sin escucharme. ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó.

― Perdóname, yo... Había tomado muy mal tu expresión, creí que me rechazarías, mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada y yo…― Sasuke volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, lo abracé por la cintura y lo besé tanto, tanto… que pensé que me asfixiaba. Ya dentro del salón proseguí a narrarle mi descubrimiento, tratando de no darle duro sin éxito, el se sorprendió tanto que no pronuncio palabra alguna.

― Perdona si te lo he dicho tan directo, pero tenias que saberlo― Susurre.

― No... No puedo creerlo, sigo vivo… ― Mascullo con una evidente conmoción en el rostro. El alma se me fue a los pies al verlo así, siempre había sido una persona fuerte emocionalmente, pero en ese mismo instante sentía que esa coraza se iba haciendo trizas frente a mis narices, el se levantó, miré mi reloj y marcaban las 02:13 A.M, recordé el collarín y lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

― Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas esto? ― Dije extendiéndole mi mano con el dije colgando entre mis dedos, el lo observó extrañado por unos momentos hasta que en sus ojos noté un pequeño brillo denotando sorpresa.

― Esto es... Tu... ― Dijo mientras vislumbraba el pequeño objeto.

― Tu hermano me lo dio, dijo que era un gran tesoro para ti. ― Dije atisbando el collarín,

― Abre las manos, Sasuke-kun― Mascullé cuando en ese momento sucedió lo impensable, al desprender el objeto en sus manos estas traspasaron su humanidad como si solo el aire estuviera ahí. Lo miré desconcertada y noté que lentamente su apariencia iba tornándose borrosa, intenté abrazarlo pero mis brazos solo se encontraron a si mismos, el me miraba con un deje pesaroso,

― Lo recuerdo todo, esto solo puede significar que mi cuerpo está muriendo. ― Dijo tratando de sonar sereno.

― Sasuke….― Un nudo en la garganta se me formó al oír aquello.

― Sakura... Escúchame... Gracias por haber venido, por escucharme... Después de tanto tiempo atrapado había olvidado tantas cosas, y estar contigo fue verdaderamente… Grato― Su voz comenzó a oírse lejana cómo una grabadora que perdía la cinta en plena reproducción.

― Sasuke-kun... Tu voz…― Dije apretando ambos puños por la impotencia.

―Ya no… Puedes... Oírme bien, cierto?... ― Susurro con una voz apenas audible.

No contesté, se acercó, pero lo único que quedaba de el era esa imagen borrosa.

― Lo lamento... Tú haz sido... Mi primer… Te agradezco…Cuídate…― Susurró en mi oído luego deposito un casto beso en mis labios, no quise cerrar los ojos, deseaba mirarlo una vez más, pero un fuerte ventarrón helado pasó y los cerré por un segundo, cuando los abrí él ya no estaba.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, Sasuke había desaparecido, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve de pie en ese lugar, mis pies estaban azules por el frio a pesar de las medias, las lágrimas rodaban mis mejillas, sentía el pecho estallarme, apreté los dientes y con fuerza me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi abrigo, tomé el collarín del suelo, atisbe a echarle una mirada;

― _Y ahora… Qué se supone que debo hacer._ ― Solté un gran suspiro ahogado por las lagrimas.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola lectores y lectoras! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, no subí el quinto capitulo junto con el otro porqué se me había ido el internet u_u ! _

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está ;D_

_¡No me maten!_

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos?_

_Está un poco cursi no? D;_

_Pensaba alargar un poco la historia, 'pensaba' hahaha n_n _

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap. ;)_

_¡Motto Dorama to Fiction Desu!_

_Sasuke & Sakura… The War is for Lovers~_

_Labyrinth Out!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**©

Sin nada más que acotar, ¡Disfruten la lectura! :3

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta a la Luz

Lentamente comencé a descender con la cadenilla en las manos, no sabía en qué pensar, cómo me había metido en esto.

― Menuda suerte la mía… Es increíble lo salada que estoy, acaso hice algo para que la vida se ensañara conmigo… Si, claro… Cosas como '_El Destino_' no tenían sentido para mi, eran mera superstición de la gente, como la '_suerte', _solo eran invenciones de la gente para no admitir sus propios fracasos, y si... He fracasado...― Forcé una triste sonrisa para encontrarme con las calles infestadas de personas que iban de aquí para allá, generalmente es para felicitarse entre si, cosas muy superficiales para mi… ― _¿Qué es lo que celebran? _― Pensé sarcásticamente.

Tomé asiento en una de las bancas del parque, en donde había conocido a Itachi, por alguna razón esperaba que el se acercara y volviera a echarme la mano, reí amargamente ante lo tonto que había sonado, nada podría levantarme el ánimo, Sasuke estaba... _Muerto._

De repente fue como si mi mente se abriera, un destello de lucidez, recordé que a Sasuke no lo desconectarían aun, no hasta más tarde, miré mi reloj y marcaban las 03:50 A.M, mis pies se encontraban en un estado deplorable, tan bajo había caído, me llevaría un buen regaño de parte de mis abuelos y la tía, había sido muy egoísta con ellos, debía recompensárselos de alguna forma, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo si es que deseaba salvar a Sasuke, apenas sentía mis plantares pero con pura fuerza de voluntad logré ponerlos en marcha, aunque no podía correr estaba forzándolos a caminar ligeramente rápido.

A lo lejos visualice a Naruto y a los demás, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para echarme a correr, tropecé varias veces pero esta vez no me dejaría arrastrar.

Llegué al hospital, estaba un poco sombrío, y no era para menos;

― _¡Hola! ¡Es Navidad!_ ―

Subí sigilosamente las escaleras, porqué el hecho de qué era navidad y fueran las 4 de la mañana no significaba que no hubieren médicos haciendo guardia saben, debía ser muy cuidadosa, y era en momentos así en los que agradecía no haber traído mis tacones puestos, mi corazón latía sin parar ya que por un pelo me salvé de ser pillada por unas enfermeras que iban de salida de la habitación de Sasuke cuchicheando animadamente, en verdad, hace dos meses atrás hubiese pensado que esto era una reverenda bobería y me hubiese echado para atrás. ― _¿Noche buena? No señores! Para mi es la ¡Noche Pirada! Sólo para pirados, no se admiten cuerdos! No señor!_ ―

Me adentré al cuarto y ahí estaba, profundamente dormido, no crean que no sentí esas ganas de tomarlo de los hombros, sacudirlo ferozmente y gritarle para que despertara, pero eso alertaría a los demás y me sacarían a porrazos de aquí. ― _¡Idea Descartada! ¡Plan B! _―

Me senté a su lado, saqué la cadenilla del bolsillo de mi abrigo y delicadamente lo coloqué en su cuello, pasaban los minutos y no había una simple señal.

Qué tonta.

― _En que coño pensaba al hacer esto? Un artilugio es sólo eso... Un artilugio, inservible… El no despertará... No…_― Sentí un fuerte mareo, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, vi una explosión de colores y todo se oscureció.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, y cuando recordé en dónde estaba me levante al tope, disculpándome a diestra y siniestra como una loca, luego escuché una tenue risa con tono divertido que reconocí inmediatamente, volteé lentamente hacia donde provenía la voz.

― Feliz Navidad, Sakura. ― Saludó. Estaba sumamente impactada, Sasuke había despertado, luego recordé que me había desmayado sobre el y el rubor hizo acto de presencia

― _Oh, si! Aquí me tienen!_ ―

Contuve las lágrimas, sabia que me pondría a llorar como una niña pequeña si no me controlaba.

― Feliz Navidad, Sasu…― Fui interrumpida ya qué el me había jalado el brazo hacia el, uniendo sus labios a los míos, eso había roto mi ultimo rastro de control, lo abracé y comencé a llorar como una condenada...

― _¡Qué vergonzoso espectáculo!_ ―

Me incorporé lentamente, con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, miré hacia un costado, no deseaba que me viera de esa manera, pero ya era tarde.

― Así que volviste… Creí que me dejarías morir en paz…― Dijo mientras tomaba mi barbilla entre sus cálidos dedos.

― Como podría dejarte morir… Seria una injusticia… Mereces vivir…― Respondí y tomé su mano llevándola a mi mejilla.

― Eso no importa, Sakura... Gracias― Susurró.

En ese instante ingresaron a la habitación los médicos supongo yo encargados de la desconexión, y la familia de Sasuke, su madre que al verlo despierto se desquebrajo en un mar de lagrimas, mientras que Itachi se acercó a abrazarlo prestamente, su padre me miró confundido, pero comprendí que ese era un momento muy intimo, al cual yo no _pertenecía._

Forcé una triste sonrisa y me dispuse a marcharme, ya había amanecido, la calle estaba cubierta de nieve, hacia mucho frio y un leve viento soplaba, hice cuentas de todo lo que había hecho en el día más bien desde que escapé de mi casa, decidí que irme a casa era una magnifica idea, cuando di un paso sentí como si era incrustado en la parte sub plantar del pie alguna cosa puntiaguda, concretamente un cuchillo, ya estaba al limite, hice nota mental de que no andaría por la nieve con los pies solo cubiertos por unas medias finas nunca más.

En verdad sólo quería irme a casa pero ni siquiera podía moverme cuando un coche negro se paró frente a mi, era bastante lujoso, la portezuela se abrió dejando ver al conductor, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba, era _Uchiha Fugaku, _el me habló, pero yo estaba tan concentrada en buscar un agujero por el cual colarme que no había prestado mucha atención;

― Sube… Te llevaré a tu casa…― Dijo. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

― _Ese señor que hace dos días emanaba una horrorosa aura contra mi desprotegida humanidad estaba siendo amable? Si no lo estuviese presenciando no lo creería._ ― Lo miré por un rato, respiré profundo y para serles sincera no veía a otros voluntarios queriéndome acercarme a mi casa, así que decante por mi única salida.

― Muchas Gracias Señor Uchiha, aprecio el favor… ― Hice una reverencia como la niña educada que era y subí con inmenso esfuerzo y dolor al lujoso carro negro... ― _Oigan, pero es mejor que quedarme parada en medio de la nada esperando a que me diera un paro cardiaco por hipotermia no?_ ―

De camino fue un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que el _extraño _señor rompió con el;

― Cómo lo hiciste. ―

― ¿Disculpa? ―

―Cómo despertaste a Sasuke. ― Dijo esta vez fijando su mirada en mi, ya no estaba muy entera, era solo una pieza, congelada y temblorosa.

― No lo sé... Ya no sabía lo que hacía, sólo atiné a colocarle el collarín suyo. ― Contesté.

― Collarín? Bueno, que más da... No debiste haberlo hecho, niña... Haz corrido muchos riesgos, sólo mírate, tu estado refleja tu extrema imprudencia. ― Lo soltó tan directamente que pensé que me estuvieran dando estocadas en el pecho por lo rudas que sonaron sus palabras.

― Lo hecho, hecho está, y no me arrepiento de nada. Ya conozco toda la historia así que le pediré que no vuelva a hacerle eso a Sasuke-kun. ― Refuté. ― _Yo había dicho eso? Con esto solo lograría que el me echara del carro y me dejara a mi suerte ¡Sakura idiota!_ ― Me regañaba internamente. El calló por un buen rato, llegamos a mi casa y luego añadió;

― Lo sé, esta vez Sasuke volverá a su vida normal, personalmente me encargaré de esto. ― Respondió ante mi mirada completamente sorprendida ante eso, me abrió la portezuela, mis abuelos alarmados por el ruido salieron, y mi tía con lagrimas se acercó a abrazarme, ¡Oh, diablos! Esto sería el infierno luego de qué terminaran con sus demostraciones de cariño... Cuando intenté salir del auto a mi primer paso fui una caída, ya mis miembros inferiores no respondían, para mi sorpresa el padre de Sasuke me sacó en brazos y me llevó hasta dentro de la casa seguido del agradecimiento continuo de mis familiares, me sentía sumamente avergonzada, en vano eran mis suplicas de que la tierra me tragara o me consumiera en llamas.

Me deposito en el sofá de la sala, y despidiéndose se marchó. Luego comenzaron los regaños y ya saben el resto. Aunque eso sólo me hacia sentir de nuevo en casa, en la calidez de mi familia, mucho de lo que cargaba en mi pecho desapareció, sentí como si de alguna manera había regresado a mi vida normal, me pregunto como estaría Sasuke en estos momentos, disfrutando de su familia y los años perdidos, quizá.

.

.

.

.

Es 28 de diciembre, habían pasado exactamente 3 días de que Sasuke había despertado, y que mis pies hayan reventado, no literalmente, en 3 días más sería año nuevo, por supuesto que sentí ganas de buscarlo, pero estaba _'castigada' _tenia prohibido salir durante la semana, el castigo también implicaba NO visitas, NO salidas, NO televisión. Si, lo sé, pero que querían que hiciera, sólo tengo 16 años y lo que había hecho no estaba nada bien, no para ellos. No hacía tanto ese día, y ya que tenía encendida la calefacción sólo llevaba puesto un camisón y unos pequeños shorts un poco reveladores. En fin, Sakura K.O por lo que resta del año.

Oí que tocaban la puerta, miré por la ventana y las cejas me salieron disparadas al reconocer al visitante, era Sasuke.

La tía Kaoruko salió a su encuentro y por la cara que el puso de seguro ella le estaba diciendo lo de mi castigo. Menuda suerte la mía. Cuando el estaba retrocediendo cómo para marcharse alcance a echar unos chistidos, lo sé, poco femenino, el volteó, si no fuese porque mi situación era tan precaria le hubiese dicho a viva voz lo bueno que estaba, oh, lo siento, jamás me atrevería

― Sakura. ―

― Sasuke-kun. Viniste... ― Traté de bajar mi voz lo más que pude lo que si no pude fue ocultar la sonrisa bobalicona en mi cara, patética mujer enamorada, y hago hincapié en lo de 'patética'.

― Sí... Perdona la demora... Pero ya estoy aquí, me he enterado de tu castigo― Dijo con una sonrisa divertida de lado. Por alguna razón el lo encontraba muy gracioso, pero les recuerdo que fue por SU culpa. Suspiré con fuerza. Contemplé mis posibles alternativas, y sólo encontré UNA, si señores, subir a Sasuke a mi habitación.

― _Recuerden que no puedo salir, Sakura K.O_― Pensé. Mi alcoba no era de altura, así que fácilmente podría subir usando esa montaña de planteras debajo.

― Podrás subir? ― Pregunté.

― Claro. ― Dijo. Y en un instante ya se encontraba frente a mi, el rubor se presentó como la ultima vez, con más fuerza incluso,

― _Maldito y sexy Sasuke_― Pensé. Luego desperté de mi ensoñación para asegurarme de qué nadie estaba viéndonos y cerré las ventanas.

Nos miramos un buen rato. El sonrió. Para serles sincera le hacia ver más bueno de lo que ya estaba, sostuvo mi cara con delicadeza entre sus manos, y se me quedó mirando con ojos negros _intensos, profundos como la noche. _Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. El corazón me latía con más fuerza mientras lo miraba a los ojos, se inclino hacia mí y sentí su cálido aliento en mi rostro. Comencé a respirar de manera más rápida de lo habitual y su corazón latía al unísono contra el mío.

Me llevó hacia el y nuestros labios hicieron contacto, al principio fue con mucha suavidad, pero conste pasaba el rato la intensidad fue en aumento. Le puse las manos en la espalda, las había metido debajo de su abrigo, y las bajé aun más mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

El me tomó de mis muslos desnudos acercándome a mi cama individual donde caímos sin que sus labios dejaran se despegaran de los míos ni por un segundo. Su peso me apretaba sobre el delgado colchón, y bajó a mi cuello besándolo con unas ansias progresivamente en aumento. No era para menos, 6 años reprimiéndose a si mismo.

El beso continuó por varios minutos más, pasé la lengua por el interior de su boca. Dejó escapar un casi inaudible gemido y se apartó un poco para mirarme con aquellos ojos oscuros.

― Sería que así recibes a tus invitados señorita Haruno. ― Dijo.

Reí ante eso, tomé su nuca y volví a besarlo.

Llamaron con ímpetu a mi puerta.

― ¿Sakura? ― Dijo la voz de mi abuela― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Maldición ― Susurré en los labios de Sasuke. Aparté con cuidado su rostro para que mi voz no se atenuara. ― Nada, abuela ―

― ¿Puedo entrar? ―

― Sí, un segundo―

Salí de debajo de Sasuke y busqué los lugares en donde podía esconderlo, finalmente no tuvo opción que esconderse dentro de mi placard.

― Sakura ―

― Sí abuela, por favor, no me hagas estas escenas ― farfullé

― Disculpa, me pareció oír algo ― dijo escaneando meticulosamente la habitación antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. ― Uf! ― Suspiré aliviada.

― Puedes salir ―

― Eso estuvo cerca ―

― Sí ― Solté otro suspiro.

Sonrío mientras me tomaba de la cintura y nos miramos intensamente.

― ¿En donde nos quedamos? ― Sonrío pícaro.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores! Gracias por leer mi sexto capitulo ;)_

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos?_

_Cada vez más cerca del final… -Suena estruendosamente la sinfonía de Beethoven_―

_Pasen también por mis otros proyectos, denme el visto bueno (o malo porque no también T.T) para seguir con ellos o no ;)_

_¡Se los quiere! _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap._

_¡Motto Dorama to Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~_


End file.
